1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the preparation of salts of carboxyalkoxy succinic acid and in particular to the preparation of said salts in solid particulate form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that salts of carboxyalkoxy succinic acid are useful detergent components, particularly valuable as builders in detergent formulations.